Various types of tool boxes, socket, ratchet, and socket head storage devices and apparatuses are known in the prior art. Most require opening an enclosed case or other enclosure to access socket heads stored by diameter or size in corresponding securable compartments. Portability, when extant, is typically enabled by use of handles. Most such carrying cases resemble briefcases or tool boxes or other portable containers and lack means to secure said case or box or other portable container to an existing object or surface and remain securely situated proximal a user on a jobsite.
What is needed is a socket head storage and portage apparatus that releasably secures to overhead poles, pipes, wires, and other elongate bodies or brackets, for example, by clipping or tied engagement at a bar member disposed spanning a U-shaped notch; by hooked engagement over top of a wall or other object capable of securing each of a pair of hook members thereatop; or by magnetic attraction to a metal or metallic substrate by action of at least one magnet member disposed in a front surface; whereby a plurality of different-sized socket heads, stored with at least a portion protruding exteriorly to enable ready access, retrieval, and replacement by a user, is conveniently locatable proximal said user while active upon a jobsite.